El sabor del vino
by Krmenxita Stark
Summary: Una noche, Cersei llama a Sansa a su habitación para enseñarle cosas de mujeres. Un regalo para Mitsuki, del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.


**Disclaimer:** El universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R.R. Martin.

 **Aviso:** Esta historia participa en el sexto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.

 **Nota:** _Mi amiga invisible esta vez fue Mitsuki y quiero decirte que de verdad me pusiste en aprietos con tus peticiones :P Estaba entre escribir algo sobre Oberyn y Tyrion, pero me decanté al final por tu petición de Sansa y Cersei. Es la primera vez que escribo algo así, pero me he divertido haciéndolo. De verdad espero que disfrutes la lectura y que cumpla con tus expectativas. No sé si sea lo que esperabas y aunque intenté ir más allá con estos dos personajes, creo que estuvo bien dejar un final como el que verás. Al fin y al cabo se entiende bien qué está pasando muajaja_

 _¡Espero que te guste! :D_

* * *

 **El sabor del vino**

 **By Krmenxita Stark**

 _._

 _._

 _«¿Qué puede querer de mí a esta hora?»_

Sansa se encontraba frente a la puerta de los aposentos de la Reina, debatiéndose entre tocar o no. Cersei había mando llamar por ella, aparentemente para algo importante. Sin embargo, Sansa sabía que aquello tan urgente solo podría ser algo que terminaría en lágrimas para ella. Siempre era igual.

Así que se cubrió la ropa de cama lo mejor que pudo, cepilló su cabello e inspiró largamente antes de salir de su habitación para atender el llamado de la Reina.

Pero tan deprisa como había salido de su cama, la había asaltado el temor de lo que sea que tuviera planeado Cersei esa noche. ¿Tendría alguna mala noticia que darle? Y por mala se refería a mala para su familia, los Stark, no para la Corona. ¿Habían atrapado a Arya? ¿Robb había sido derrotado? Apretó los labios, temiendo que algo así hubiera ocurrido. No podía estar segura de nada cuando se trataba de la Reina.

Era la madre de Joffrey, después de todo.

Volvió a soltar una exhalación antes de atreverse a tocar la puerta. Lo hizo muy suavemente, casi como esperando no ser escuchada. Para su desdicha, la voz de Cersei se escuchó desde el otro lado, dando el permiso para entrar. Se arrebujó en sus ropas lo más que pudo y entró.

─Te has tardado.

Sansa bajó la mirada e hizo una leve inclinación, un gesto desperdiciado, pues Cersei no la estaba mirando. Una cascada de cabellos dorados caía por su espalda y parecía resplandecer en un tono ligeramente anaranjado por la luz de las velas.

─Lo siento, Alteza ─contestó en un murmullo. No se había tardado más que lo necesario, pero no iba a contradecirla. Se quedó de pie, con la puerta abierta detrás de ella y mirando la espalda de la mujer mayor sin saber qué más hacer.

Cersei se dio la vuelta para encararla y Sansa estuvo tentada a salir de ahí corriendo. La Reina estaba borracha. Lo podía ver en sus ojos vidriosos, en el rostro ruborizado y en la copa que sostenía en la mano.

─No seas tonta, Sansa. Pasa y cierra la puerta ─espetó la reina. Los rizos espesos cubrieron su rostro cuando se inclinó hacia la pequeña mesa que tenía cerca para servir otra copa de vino. Se acercó a ella y se la alcanzó ─. Ten. Brindemos.

El corazón de Sansa dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras. ─¿Brindar por qué, Alteza? ─preguntó con toda la cortesía que pudo. Los rostros de su madre y sus hermanos pasaron por su mente a toda velocidad.

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el los labios de Cersei. ─Por el Rey. ¿No quieres brindar tu amado Joffrey? ─Se acercó más a ella, extendiéndole la copa llena de vino. Sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, se veían más oscuros con la escasa iluminación de la habitación.

Sansa sintió un poco de alivio al escucharla y tomó la copa que le ofrecía. Los blancos dedos de la Reina rozaron los suyos por un breve momento. Se estremeció ligeramente con desagrado, pero lo disimuló. Alzó un poco su copa para beber de ella.

─Por el Rey.

El sabor dulce del vino llenó su paladar, pero hizo poco por calmar su nerviosismo. No entendía qué podía querer Cersei en ese momento, aunque si había bebido mucho, quizás solo quería molestarla.

─Joffrey será tu esposo en poco tiempo. Te convertirás en su reina y tendrás a sus hijos, príncipes y princesas. ─Cersei todavía se mantenía cerca de ella y la miraba desde arriba mientras llevaba sus labios a la copa. Tras dar un sorbo, la miró de manera contemplativa ─. Estuve pensando en ese asunto hace poco y me surgió una duda.

─¿Qué duda, Alteza?

─La duda de si sabrás complacer a tu señor esposo, Sansa.

Sintió que su rostro enrojecía y por poco se atraganta con el vino. _«No me puede haber llamado para esto.»_ Alzó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos penetrantes de la reina Cersei escudriñándola de una forma que la hizo sentir incómoda.

─Yo… ─ _«¿Qué se supone que debo decir?»_ ─Yo seré una esposa devota y fiel a mi amado Joffrey.

Los ojos de Cersei se entrecerraron y una sonrisa irónica adornó su rostro.

─Hablo de tus deberes en la cama, niña tonta ─le escupió. Su mano levantó con delicadeza el mentón de Sansa sin dejar de examinarla con la mirada ─. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que te espera en tu noche de bodas? No, por supuesto que no lo sabes. Seguramente crees que te espera una noche mágica e inolvidable. ─La Reina soltó una risa ahogada y su pulgar se deslizó por el labio inferior de Sansa ─. Sin duda, no podrás olvidar esa noche, para bien o para mal.

Sin saber qué hacer o decir, Sansa optó por el silencio. La Reina se había acercado más ella y ahora podía percibir el olor a vino de su boca, aunque el aroma se mezclaba con el de su cabellera y sus ropas ligeras. Olía a limpio.

Cersei le quitó la copa de la mano y sin soltarla, la guio hasta la cama. Tomó asiento frente a ella, que permaneció de pie sin saber qué esperar. Toda la situación le parecía extraña, pero temía decir algo que molestara a su anfitriona.

─Joffrey no será bueno contigo ─dijo la Reina en voz baja. Su mano sostenía la de Sansa y la otra, libre de la copa de vino, estaba apoyada en la mullida cama ─. No va a ser gentil cuanto te desflore y tampoco será gentil después. No te amará y tú, ciertamente, no lo amarás por más que te empeñes en decir que sí.

─Amo a Joffrey, Alteza.

─Por favor, deja esas estupideces ─le espetó sin delicadeza, aunque ahora sus dedos acariciaban suavemente la mano de la muchacha ─. Te lo dije antes, amarás a sus hijos, no a él. Y está bien. No te culpo. ─Sus dedos ascendieron por su brazo, provocándole un estremecimiento mucho más fuerte que el anterior, pero igual de desagradable ─Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? ─Los ojos de Sansa, que habían seguido el movimiento de los dedos de la Reina, se posaron en el rostro de esta. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que antes y tenían una mezcla de diversión y anhelo que la desconcertó ─Hay algo que podrás tener a pesar de todo eso porque no depende de Joffrey, si no de ti.

─¿El qué? ─preguntó con algo de temor.

─Placer.

Sansa tragó duro cuando la otra mano de la Reina rozó su pierna izquierda y subió por su muslo. Se quedó paralizada. No entendía qué pasaba y quería salir de ahí, pero sus músculos no le respondían. Quiso decir algo, pero la voz no salió de su garganta, y sus mejillas ardían como si tuviera una fiebre alta.

Cersei acercó su rostro al de ella y esta vez el olor del vino se hizo más fuerte. Como si de una suave brisa se tratara, la Reina movió su cabello rojo hacia un lado y acarició de forma casi gentil el costado de su rostro. La otra mano estaba ahora entre sus muslos, toqueteando muy cerca de su feminidad.

Sansa suspiró.

Había sido involuntario, lo juraba. Ella no quería disfrutar de esa... _situación._ No quería. Ella quería salir de ahí, correr hacia su propia habitación, meterse en su cama y pensar su familia. Pero el cálido aliento de la Reina golpeó cerca de su oreja y le erizó la piel. Sus dedos se enredaban en sus propia cabellera y podía sentir sus pechos a través de la elegante túnica.

Entonces los labios de Cersei se estamparon contra los suyos, primero de forma suave, como un roce, invitándola a imitarla. Con temor y sintiéndose más febril de lo que nunca se había sentido, abrió sus propios labios y el sabor dulce del vino la embriagó.

No era como el beso que Joffrey le había dado una vez. Era completamente distinto. Se sentía extraño, húmedo y mal. Muy mal.

Se sentía bien.


End file.
